Backwash
by Dancing Feather
Summary: She had opportunities, but those weren't the ones she was hoping for. :AU oneshot:


While it's an AU, it's still contains spoilers for those not up to date with the manga. Spelling and grammatical errors want to be corrected. As do OOC-ness and bad story telling. Kishimoto owns Naruto, still.

* * *

**Backwash**

I should have seen it coming, but my head was trapped in the warm fuzzy comfort of imaginary clouds. Everyone knows those clouds, the ones that make you ignore all the facts except for the ones that apply to your favor. I kept thinking, wishing that he was going to come back. And when he came back, it was going to be for me.

Now that I look back, what was I thinking? My attempts at stopping him from leaving Konoha in the first place left me unconscious on a bench at night. A bench! At night! I was very lucky to still have all my clothes and my sanity intact by morning. Naruto also failed in bringing him back. He almost died trying. Far more epic than my one night stand on a bench. But because we were both unable to, I thought we were then on the same grounds and I just only needed to luck out again.

However, being Tsunade's disciple, I must follow her example. My blows may be crushing, but they still have a long way to go to even match my teacher's. I have noticed however, as I have gotten closer to matching her skills as a medic, so has my luck.

I thought I was pining for him. I thought I wanted him. If I really did or not, it never matched Naruto's desire. Near the end the thought of bringing him back was more of a hopeful wish. But for Naruto, it always seem to be a fact.

When he did come back, it was for nobody. Even with the death of his older brother, he intended to spill more blood. _"This is for my entire clan,"_ he said, _"this is payback for the childhood that was never mine."_ Was it just me, or was death the only thing that kept him living? Revenge has always said to be empty, something that leaves the soul starving. How do you stop someone who's childhood dream was only of revenge? In my case you send Naruto after them. Clear blue eyes ever so willful, ever so promising, ever so passionate, staring right back at the bored, deadened red. A color that matched so perfectly with the drying blood on stiffening bodies... it's a wonder that I fell for them.

"_S-Sasuke...!"_

I'll never know why I didn't fall for Naruto. He was rough and wild, but he was also kind. He would've never left me on a bench. But then I don't think I would've been safe unconscious with the way Naruto's mind works anyways. Even when I did start listening to his complements and wishes and not just toss them back as if I didn't even bother to consider, it never felt right; like we are better off friends.

"_Don't even try to stop me."_

It was only Naruto who managed to make him smile before he decided to high tail it. It was only Naruto that could make him talk more than just a few words and make it feel natural. It was only Naruto that could make him forget about his brother, his pain. Even if it was for a brief time, Naruto was the only one.

I wish I was there to see it happen. To see just how Naruto managed to persuade him. But knowing me, I might've ruined it. As it seemed I never did anything right when it came to him it was probably for the best. But I wanted to show him that I've changed, that I wasn't that useless girl in the back anymore. I can attack along side with defending. My chakra wasn't plentiful but I can do so much with it, like I also came from some great family line. Naruto, who's entire existence seemed to be breaking expectations left me in the dust a long time ago. It only didn't happen sooner because no one would accept him.

Naruto was willing to bring him back in a heartbeat. Konoha, not so. I'm sure if a lot of people had their way, he would've been given the death sentence. In fact, I think the only reason he didn't get the death sentence was because of his inside information. That, and he was an Uchiha, something even diamonds couldn't buy. Tsunade warned me that more than likely as soon as he became a father he would be assassinated to prevent his children from following his example.

I felt too sick at that time to point out the irony in her words.

When he was officially accepted back in Konoha, we had a quite little team seven reunion party. I don't know if I am relieved or disgusted when I was in the same room with him.

"_So, you're back."_ I tried to sound happy, but the tone was flat. I hid my lips behind my drink so I didn't have to pretend to smile.

"_...yes."_ His voice felt small, as if he where trapped.

"_I-I missed you."_

"_I'm... sorry..."_ He looked away, not that it mattered. He never once looked me in the eye.

My first talk with him in years was brief and quite. His aura was so suffocating I could hardly stay in the same room with him. I was so glad he was back, I didn't know what to do. I was so used to thinking that Naruto and I would be chasing him forever. Now that he was here, I now didn't see him for other reasons. Reasons confidential.

I don't know why I imagined all of us going on mission together like old times. Laughing, yelling. Naruto still smiles, but I can tell he is lost.

I've been told history repeats itself, and I've been told that more often than I'd like to admit. Reminiscing, I find out that when he came back it wasn't like how I imagined it at all.

It felt dry.

"Hokage, the meeting won't start without you." My headache only beginning to dissipate, I couldn't help but glare at the poor intern that walked in.

"Alright, but let me finish this martini."


End file.
